grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Geas
Description Still, in pursuit of Ashtaroth, Mari and the Grand Chase enter the land of Archimedia when Mari suddenly loses consciousness among the Relics of Kounat. While unconscious, the Soul Stone makes contact with her and reveals all the secrets behind the destruction of the Kounat kingdom. The Soul Stone contains the ultimate essence of the divine and has hitherto remained buried within the ruins. Mari then absorbs the powers of the Soul Stone and is transformed into the Geas. "Geas" once referred to someone who was exceptionally gifted into communicating with the divine in the ancient kingdom of Kounat, one who was a step closer to the deities than everyone else. The Geas takes advantage of her enhanced speed and mobility and unlike her third job which fought primarily by installing machines and summoning magic, Mari takes advantage of combinations quick reactions and special skills operated by simple commands. Barrier and Canceler are added to her MP skills, allowing her to nullify enemy attacks. Long-range attacks are also possible while in Seize mode. Geas can summon magic orbs that prevent enemy MP from being restored while eliminating AP. Also, using the special technique Drain prohibits AP characters from using their specials and critical skills for a set period. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.40 to be able to participate in the 4th Job Promotion. GP Cost: 18000 GP Part 1 *Clear Partusay's Sea 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Kamiki in Kamiki's Castle and collect 6 Geas' Lesser Orbs on any difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Basilisk in the Temple of Fire and collect 6 Geas' Greater Orbs on any difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 250 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear the Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Cost: 11800 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Basic Movements Geas Combo.png| Basic Combo Geas Crit.png| Critical Attack Geas Double.png| Double Attack Geas Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Geas Dash.png| Dash Geas Rocket Boost - H.png| Rocket Dash Geas Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Geas Rocket Boost - V.png| Rocket Jump Geas Rocket Boost - B.png| Booster Reverse Dash Geas Rocket Boost - HV.png| Rocket Air Dash Geas Soul Spear.png| Soul Spear Geas Block.png| Barrier Geas Grab.png| Grab Stance Change Geas X Stance.png| Stance Change Geas Mana Shield.png| Mana Shield Geas Repair.png| Repair Geas Silence.png| Silence Geas Canceler.png| Canceler Geas Mega Launcher.png| Summon Mega Launcher Geas Mega Launcher Atk.png| Attack with Mega Launcher Skills Geas 1.png| Backlash Geas Alt 1.png| Backlash (Black Witch) Geas 2.png| Charged Bolt Geas Alt 2.png| Charged Bolt (Black Witch) Geas 3.png| Freeze Tempest Geas Alt 3.png| Freeze Tempest (Black Witch) Geas 4th.png| Core Break Alternate Core Break.png| Core Break (Black Witch) Trivia *Geas is known as La Geas or Magic Queen on the other servers. *In Irish mythology, a geas is an obligation or prohibition magically imposed on a person. *In Mari's Black Witch Awakening set, Geas receives a visual overhaul with new animations and a red color theme. **According to a Brazilian article, Black Witch is Mari in an alternate reality where she is the reincarnation of Agnesia instead of Rin. In this timeline, Mari is easily manipulated because of her amnesia and follows the Twilight path. **Interestingly, the rune that appears above her when performing 'Freeze Tempest' has the same symbol as the ones that Ley uses for her Specials. *Oddly enough, Mari appears as Geas in Ra Canyon despite the events of Alcubra occurring long before she becomes one in Archimedia. Others *Rune Caster's Core Break shares the same name with Geas' fourth-grade Special attack. *Geas had been stated to be the last MP class to ever be released. With Rin's arrival, however, this claim is no longer standing. *Upon advancing to Geas, Mari gains a triangle-shaped jewel on her forehead. **In the game, however, it only appears when equipped with Soul Taker. Gallery Mari la geas 2.png Mari la geas 6.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__